This type of device detects the driver's sight line and the pointing direction, as well as agreement of the sight line with the pointing direction. When the driver moves the sight line and the pointing direction to a display screen to be moved, the display screen in which the sight line agrees with the pointing direction is selected as a screen to be moved, and when the driver moves the sight line and the pointing direction to a desired position, the screen to be moved is moved to the position where the sight line does not agree with the pointing direction (Refer to, for example, Patent literature 1).
In driving the vehicle, the driver has to automatically move his/her sight line according to the vehicle state. For example, the driver moves the sight line downward in an ascending slope, moves the sight line upward in a descending slope, moves the sight line to right at right turn, and moves the sight line to left at left turn.
The device described in Patent literature 1 enables the display screen to be moved to a position desired by the occupant. However, since the display position of the display screen is fixed even when the driver must spontaneously move the sight line according to the vehicle state, the frontal field of view may be disadvantageously disturbed according to picture information.